Camp Element
by Cimbom
Summary: Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles are finally 16 years old. The triplets have got special powers. They've been sent to Camp Element, to master their powers. During that time, they meet their counterparts.. and meanwhile, something strange happens at the Camp. Read and find out. Mainly Reds.
1. Introducing the Girls

New Story, please enjoy :)  
I don't own the PPGS or anything in this story:) maybe I'll add some Oc's in the next chapters but who knows

* * *

Introducing the main Characters.

Blossom's POV:

Finally I'm 16 years old. Do you guys know what I mean? Yes! I'm going to a special Camp to train my special powers. Of course, Buttercup and Bubbles are also coming! But wait, let me introduce my sisters and myself.

My name is Blossom Utonium and I'm 16 years old, duh. I have long, auburn hair tied up in a high ponytail, this time without a bow. Just a normal hairband. I'm the oldest out of my sisters. My eyes are rosy pink. It's very unnaturally but I still love the color. I'm 5'5 heigh. My special powers is the element fire and it's other bending forms: lava, heat and lightning. As I told you, I'm going to that Camp to train those powers. The professor told us three, that there are 3 other people who have the same powers like us. I wonder who they are. But now, let's move on to introducing my sisters.

Buttercup also turned 16. You know, we're triplets. She has black hair, that reaches down to her mid-back and lime green eyes. "She's a very stylish tomboy" That's what Bubbles always tells me. Her body size is 5'6. Funny right, we're triplets but she's taller than me. Never mind. Her special power is earth with its other bending forms: sand, mud, stone, crystal, metal and coal. Like her element, she's very tough. You better don't mess with her.

Moving on to Bubbles. She's the youngest from us. She has golden blonde hair, tied into two pigtails, as always, but now she curls them (like in Powerpuff Girls Z) and it reaches to her elbows now. Her eyes are as blue as the sky. She's the most naïve out of us three and cries a lot sometimes. Her power is water with its other bending forms: ice, plants, blood and mud. She's 5'5 tall, like me and loves shopping.

* * *

I'll post the first story in the next page, so you won't get confused and so on. It'll always be in Blossom's POV.  
Review.

I hope you liked it so far from the introductions :)

xx Cimbom


	2. Goodbyes, Arrival, ?

Episode 1

* * *

Blossom's POV:

I woke up in the early morning. The sun just started raising. Today's THE day! My sisters and I will be attending at Camp Element today. I'm really excited but also sad. We'll be gone for about 6 years or more and we have can't give our dad a call. I'm gonna miss the Professor and all of my friends.

I sighed loudly, which woke my blonde haired sister Bubbles up. After all those years, we three still shared a room but with separate beds.

"Good morning" chirped Bubbles quietly. I nodded at her and smiled. She got off of her bed and made her way to the mirror. Her hair looked like a mess and she tried to fix it. Not a good idea. She whimpered in pain whenever she brushed her hair.

I shook my head and smiled, then I got up and stood behind her. I took her hair comb and brushed her hair in ease. "Thank you Blossy," she yelled loudly and shut her mouth.

We both heard a loud groan from our black-haired sisters room side. "Bubbles, shut the fuck up. It's not even 6 in the -" we sadly couldn't hear her anymore, because she mumbled into her pillow.

I let go off Bubbles hair and went over to Buttercups bed. "BC, come on. We're leaving today. In exact 3 hours and 12 minutes. I suggest you to take a shower, because I'll probably be in there for 1 hour."

With that, she huffed and rolled off her bed with a loud "thumb". Bubbles and I started laughing. Buttercup always fell off like that and she still didn't get that she shouldn't ROLL off. She ignored our laughs and went to the bathroom.

"You wanna take a shower too Bubs?" I asked my younger sister. She only shook her head.

"No don't worry Blossom. I showered yesterday" she smiled at me. I smiled back and took her comb and brushed her hair again.

After 45 minutes, Buttercup got out and it was my turn to take a shower. I took my clothing and went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, dried my body and wore my clothes.

With my comb I brushed my hair and blow dried it. At least I brushed my teeth and called Bubbles, so she can also refresh herself.

2 hours passed since then, now we're eating breakfast. I looked at the Professor. He had a sad face, it broke my heart. I snuggled into him and gave him a loving hug. "Don't worry Dad, we'll write you if it's possible." He smiled but shook his head.

"Girls, it's not possible. Your mom and I were in that Camp too, if you remember." I took a deep breath and let it out. Then I looked over to my sisters. Bubbles is about to cry and rushed over and hugged the Professor too. But Buttercup? She didn't show any emotion. She thinks that though people never show emotion.

But it failed. Few seconds later, she let the first tears out and hugged the Professor too. Few minutes later, we all let go. "You have to get your stuff now, girls." we heard the Professor say.

We nodded and rushed upstairs and got our stuff, brought them into the car. My dad came towards me and pulled me inside of the house.

"Blossom, we need to talk. When you girls got your stuff, I have gotten a call from the Camp-" I listened to him carefully. "- they said that three other guys will be attending to the same place. I want you to protect your sisters darling. They can be dangerous. Especially because they have the same powers as you."

My eyes widened. "But dad, this can't be possible. Only one family is able to bend the elements-"

The Professor shushed me up. "That's true Blossom, but something is wrong. Don't get yourself into trouble my dear. Stay with your sisters and listen what the 'teacher' tells you. Alright?"

I nodded and he smiled. His words kinda bugged me. "Professor, how will we find out who those other three guys are?" He frowned.

"You'll notice it, when you'll see them. To be honest, I heard they are like you three, they're just male."

I raised my eyebrow. "Blossom, come on get inside! I can't wait to get to that Camp." I heard Bubbles chirping. I giggled and got in. I allowed Buttercup to sit in the front seat. After buckling up my seatbelt, we finally drove to the direction of the Camp.

"Bubs, BC. It'll be a long way. You could sleep in the car." I told them and they just nodded but didn't do what I said. Hah, I guess they're also excited.

(A/N: Let's skip few hours.)

~At the Camp~

The four of us were walking 2 hours in the woods now. I bet the Professor's already tired.

"Are we here yet?" I heard Buttercup ask. The Professor nodded and pointed to a portal.

"Only you three can pass the portal. I lost my powers after you three were born, that means I can't come with you my precious little girls." he looked at us with a sad face.

We towards him and hugged him tight. "Remember what I told you Blossom and we'll see each other in exact 6 years from now on. Goodbye my little girls." He said and hugged us tighter and let us go.

After grabbing our bags we looked at him again and waved at him, he waved back and we entered the portal and suddenly it was like we were in a different world.

You can see benders, everywhere you look. It's amazing, I stared, so did Bubbles and Buttercup.

Few minutes later, a monk came towards us.

"You must be the Utoniums, am I right?" he asked. We just nodded. Then he made a sign to follow him.

We all groaned. We were exhausted. But to our luck, the monk brought us to our cabins. Sadly, we can't share them.

"Each of you will share it with one special person." Bubbles shrieked loudly. I think she's excited to meet her new room mate, while Buttercup didn't pay attention at all. The monk smiled and bowed in front of us before he left. Well that was weird.

"So, I'm going to my cabin Bloss." Bubbles said, I nodded. She smiled and took off.

"I'm going too, I want to explore the camp, see ya at dinner." And she left too.

I sighed and looked around the room. Two beds. One by the window and one by the wall. I think I'll choose the one by the window. I always sleep better when I can see the moon, the stars or the storms and etc.

I put my stuff on the bed and made myself comfortable. 2 hours later, the door from the cabin opened.

A young boy, probably around his late 17s stood in front of me. I analyzed him from foot to head.

He has a very nice built body. You can see his muscles through his red top. I traveled my eyes up to his head region. Mhm. A smirk, red eyes, auburn hair, just like mine but it's short. Not too short though. He wears a red cap, but backwards. You can see his hair popping out from the cap.

Wow, I had to say. He looks adorable.

"Hello, I'm Brick Jojo. I guess you're my room-mate?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm Blossom Utonium" I told him. Big mistake!

Out of a sudden, he started glaring. "A Utonium?!" with that, he raised his hand.

* * *

So this is the first chapter! Hope you enjoy! :}

And please review! But please don't be harsh:}

I will update once a week. I can tell this story will only have something around 10 or 15 chapters.

Much love

Cimbom~


	3. Fights, Friends, ?

_**Recently on Camp Element:**_

"_Hello, I'm Brick Jojo. I guess you're my room mate?" he asked. I smiled and nodded._

"_I'm Blossom Utonium" I told him. Big mistake!_

_Out of a sudden, he started glaring. "A Utonium?!" with that, he raised his hand._

* * *

_**Back to the story:**_

Blossom's POV:

He created a fire ball with his risen hand. I took my battle position, ready for attacks. Few seconds later he threw the fire ball at me.

I quickly let it disappear with some hand moves, then glared at him. "What's your fucking problem?"

"You are my problem!" he yelled. So so, **I **was his problem?

I balled my fists. He sure knew how to make someone angry. My fists started glowing blue(***1**). I can feel my body heat up. "So? What have I done to you?" I slowly walked towards the door while I asked.

"Nothing, but I know you've got the same powers as me. And I don't like it. I hate sharing, you know?" With that, he kicked the air and fire came out of his foot. That made me jump out of the cabin.

I fell to the ground of the camp side but quickly got up and turned around. Brick stood in front of me and threw flames at me. I ducked them all.

Suddenly someone whipped him off with water bending. I looked to my left where the water came from and I saw Bubbles and Buttercup standing there. Damn their clothes were ripped. I guess they met their counterparts too.

"Bubs, BC, thanks!" they just grinned. Bubbles used her blood bending and forced two guys to come toward the four and then Buttercup captivated them all with earth bending.

The other two guys were probably in Bricks age. They looked like Buttercup and Bubbles. They're just male. The green eyed guy started to twitch his right eye. Creepy.

"Let us go!" the blonde guy ordered. We three just laughed. I mean why would we? I raised my hand and was about to shoot a flame at the three.

"Stop the fighting you six!" we all heard someone yell.

We turned around and saw the monk from earlier, with a _very_ angry face. Monks usually don't get angry...right?

"What's going on? Why are you attacking each other?" My sisters and I shrugged.

"I don't know, he attacked me" we said in union and pointed to the boys. They just glared at us and we started arguing.

That's when the monk bent the air on us, to shut us up. "I know you guys-" he looked at the boys "- don't like the girls. But I have a good reason, why I put you all in the cabin with your counterpart."

"Oh yeah? Spill it!" the black haired boy said and he just got a reply from the blonde one with "Shut up, Butch!"

"You will learn to work together as a team, since each two of you can bend the same element. Together you will be stronger and you have a good training partner." he explained.

It made sense. We're the only ones in the world, who can bend fire, water and earth. The others only bend one of the special elements from the original one.

"BC, let 'em go" I ordered. She did as told. She released the red head and the blonde. But not the brunette brother. I raised my right brow. She saw it and released him too.

"I want you guys to team up together and fight against the evil." the monk said.

"The evil?" the blonde haired guy asked. The monk nodded. "Yes Boomer, the evil" he answered.

"I'll meet you sharp after dinner in my temple!" he ordered. We nodded and the monk somehow disappeared.

The guys stood awkwardly in front of us. Brick scratched the back of his neck. "Sooo" he said, "We're sorry about earlier. Right guys?" he asked his brothers. Butch nodded but Boomer didn't say a thing, so Brick elbowed him.

"Uh, yeah." he said, in a stupid voice. (***2**)

I sighed.

"Well, the monk is right. We should all team up. I mean, we don't have to be friends nor like each other at all. But it **would** be difficult to practise with a partner who can't use the special element. So why not help each other? Plus it would be fun! We could teach you some of our skills and you could show us yours." Bubbles said happily and stared at Boomer the whole time when she said that.

Buttercup and I nodded our head. Boomer and Butch looked down. "Sure thing blondie. We can make peace for 6 years." Brick said.

We all smiled. "We still got things to do, bye." With that, we three left to our cabins. I mean, we still didn't unpack our stuff! I should do that before Brick comes in. It would be uncomfortable to unpack my undies when he's around, right?

I just finished when Brick came. He kind of looks exhausted, had dirt all over his face and his clothes were wet. "Did you fight with the three dumbos?" I asked him.

He chuckled and nodded. I got up and took out my fighting uniform. You know those uniforms from Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief? The structures are like that, but we could design it by

ourselves.

My top was a normal pink tshirt which didn't cover my belly. My shorts reached my mid thigh and was black. I had a light blue belt with little green stars and a big pink heart in the middle.

My sisters had the same outfits in their signature colors. The only difference is that Bubbles' outfit had a skirt and Buttercup had shorts that reached down to her knees.

Bubbles' belt was a light green with little pink hearts and a big 'bubble' in the middle. Buttercup's belt was light pink with blue bubbles and a big green star.

I heard Brick going to the bathroom to refresh himself. I took the chance and changed. When he got out, I was ready to go out. I heard him and turned around to tell him that I was leaving but I couldn't.

He was only in a towel. Can you imagine that I was speechless, because I saw a guy topless? I can tell, I've seen a lot of guys without a top, but I've never drooled over them. Brick's hot!

He noticed that I was staring and smirked. "Like what you see?"

I was thrown back to reality. I raised my eyebrow and shook my head. Well boy, two people can play the game.

I walked over to him. He was still smirking. I slightly opened my mouth and reached my hand out, letting my fingers rest on his arm. I slowly stroked him there. "I'm going to the training field. See you later, alligator." with that, I turned around and made sure he stared at me whilst I shook my ass while walking. Not in a slutty way though!

I heard him whistle. I turned around and saw him blush madly. With a laugh I got out to the field.

~20 minutes later~

Damn, the field is far away from the cabins! I reached the field and saw many people doing their daily routine. Warming up, practising bending and fighting.

I started running a mile and stretched myself. Before I could start with my bending, someone taped me. I quickly turned around and saw a red headed boy, probably in my age.

He had blue eyes and glasses and wore cargo pants with a simple white shirt. "Hello beautiful. Are you new here?"

I nodded my head. He introduced himself and I found out that his name is Dexter. Oh great. "Wanna be my partner in practice?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "No, sorry. I have an equal partner, sorry."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Who is it?"

"His name's Brick." His eyes widened.

"Brick? As in the fire bender?" he asked and I nodded. "I'm also a fire bender, that's why I had to team up with him."

He left without saying bye. I looked after him, he kinda was frightened. Wow.

I wanted to start with my bending, but something interrupted AGAIN! Someone blew a pipe, which signaled that it'll be dinner in 1 hour and a half. So I made my way back to the cabin.

* * *

This is chapter two, I hope you liked it.

Sorry for mistakes, false grammar and etc.

FYI! Whenever I write a (*#) behind a word or whatever, I'll explain what it means or for an authors note!

(***1**) when Blossom's hands glow blue, her fire will also turn the same color. Blue flames are hotter than red ones

(***2**) nothing against Boomer! Really :} I just thought it would be funny, to make him stupid in my series! :}

I'll update the next chapter at the weekend! Or on monday! I really don't know when, because of school and so on. :/

R&R

Much love

~Cimbom


	4. What's the evil?

Here's chapter 3! Hope you'll enjoy it! And thanks for all the reviews3 it really motivated me to continue the story! I'll write my story mostly in Blossom's POV. I don't know when it'll be BC's or Bubble's or anyones POV!  
Oh and I don't own anything in this story. Only the O/Cs :} I forgot to mention that in the last episode!

* * *

Recently:  
"Brick? As in the fire bender?" he asked and I nodded. "I'm also a fire bender, that's why I had to team up with him."  
He left without saying bye. I looked after him, he kinda was frightened. Wow.  
I wanted to start with my bending, but something interrupted AGAIN! Someone blew a pipe, which signaled that it'll be dinner in 1 hour and a half. So I made my way back to the cabin.

* * *

Back to reality: Blossom's POV

I slowly walked back to my cabin and reached it in 45 minutes, i was really upset because I couldn't practise at all! I opened the door with a key and got in.

I jumped on my bed and sighed. I couldn't hear anything so I guess I'm alone in here. Thanks god. If Brick would've been here, he'd ask if anything was wrong.

I didn't bother to change. I'll go back to training after meeting the creepy monk. I'll ask Brick if he'll join me, I mean we're a team right?

I laid for fifteen minutes on my bed before I heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it. I raised my eyebrows when I saw the person staying in front of me. "Don't you have keys, Brick?"

"I do, but I forgot them." he just shrugged and got inside. It was silent for few minutes. Awkward.

"Hey, wanna practise together later?" he asked me. Darn, can he read my mind?

"Sure, I actually wanted to ask you the same thing."

He chuckled. "Come on let's go. The others are waiting." he said

I nodded. I took the keys for the cabin, then we left.

On our way, we met my sisters and Brick's brothers. I walked toward my sisters and we followed the guys.

5 minutes later we all saw a sign, which pointed toward the lake, saying "Dinner by the camp fire. Let's celebrate our special campers."

Bubbles eyes grew wide and she started jumping up and down. You guys should know, that she loves camp fires. We pursued the sign and reached the camp fire in less than 10 minutes.

There weren't lots of people. Only something between 150 and 200. There was a huge cave where we could see the benches and tables.

We six found a table and sat down. I sat between Buttercup and Bubbles. Our counterparts sat across from us.

"What do you guys think, does the monk dude want from us?" asked Butch. We all shrugged and Butch huffed.

"Butch, BC? Could you bend the earth and get us plates?" I asked them and pointed to a huge table with over thousand of plates. The two of them nodded and bent the earth and peng, we had six plates on our table.

Everyone else came into scene and we started eating. I looked at the table where the 'teachers' sit. I couldn't see the monk. "I wonder where he is." I told to myself. Bubbles sadly heard me.

"Who?" she asked. I was still looking at the table and my blonde sister followed my gaze. She realized it very late. "Hm, maybe monks eat alone?"

We both shrugged and continued to eat.

After a half hour, we all finished and got up. We made our way to the temple. I looked at my sisters. Buttercup was glaring at Butch and Bubbles had hearts in her eyes, whenever she looked at Boomer.

I bet with you, they'll all come together soon. I made two fire blasts with my hands, which shot me into the air and flew to the temple. It was easier that way. I saw that Brick did the same thing and followed me.

Butch and Buttercup used their feet to move the earth under them and 'ran' toward us. Bubbles and Boomer used their ability to absorb water from the plants and made an ice yard in front of them, they slide to the temple.

We all laughed, especially me. "Damn, why didn't I use that before? I would've save 20 minutes to reach the training field" I said and slapped my forehead.

Buttercup patted my shoulder. "Come on, let's go inside. I bet with you, it's important."

We all nodded and got inside.

We saw the monk. He sat in a seat like all monks do whenever they are meditating.

"I've been waiting for you six." he said, his eyes were closed.

"So, what's so important monk-dude?" Butch asked.

The monk opened his eyes after Butch called him "monk-dude" and raised his eyebrows. "It's Master Kūkai for you, Butch"

Butch looked ashamed to the ground. We all laughed at him and that made him more embarrassed.

"My dear bender. I wanted to talk with you about the evil in the world. You six are chosen to make an end of it." he began with his speech.

"But how will we stop 'the evil'? We don't know if anything's happening or not." I heard Brick say.

Master Kūkai shook his head. "We do know what's going on. The world is in danger because of HIM"

"Him?" he all asked in union. The monk nodded.

The monk made a sign to follow him into the library. He went in before us and we followed him.

Inside the library, he took out a papyrus roll. "Blossom, Brick? You two are the smartest ones. I want you two to take it. You need to translate it for your siblings." he said. We nodded and took the papyrus.

He turned to Buttercup and Butch. "After they translated the papyrus, you two will protect your siblings, since you are the strongest ones. Bubbles and Boomer?"

We all turned to our blonde siblings and I slapped my forehead. They were looking through a picture book for children at the age of four!

Monk Kūkai sighed and shook his head. "Well, let's forget them for now." with that he turned back to me and Brick.

"I want you two to come back to the temple right after you translated it. You all may go now" he said and nodded toward the door.

We all got out. Brick sent his brothers to their cabins and I did the same with my sisters.

"So Pinky. Should we train or translate that damn papyrus?" he asked me. I raised my eyebrow at him.  
"What a stupid question Brick. We'll train first. The paperwork can wait till tomorrow."

We both laughed and ran to the field, which wasn't that far away from the temple.

~At the field~

"So Brick, get ready for a beating." I told him and got into fighting position. He did the same as he chuckled.

"I won't show mercy, Babe" he smirked and threw a fire punch at me.

I dodged and made a flame-kick and it hit him. I raised my hands and yelled "whoop"

He got up and raised his hand. That's when the earth started shaking.

* * *

Cliffhanger.

Sorry guys, this is the worst chapter ever in the history of BlossxBrick fics! :(  
I had no idea how the rest of my chapters would continue. Plus there's my stupid school which keeps me really busy at the moment. My teacher is giving me a lot of homework and says "You teenagers don't deserve free time". And I know I wanted to upload on Monday, but there were also some new episodes of the TMNT. I got really obsessed with them and I can't stop watching the episodes. But I'll make good for ya! I will post a new chapter of my series "Two different worlds collide" on Wednesday. I actually wanted to upload it next week! But nope:) Make sure you check it out!

r&r~  
Cimbom


	5. HIM?

Chapter 4~  
Recently:  
_"So Brick, get ready for a beating." I told him and got into fighting position. He did the same as he chuckled._

_"I won't show mercy, Babe" he smirked and thre a fire punch at me._

_I dodged and made a flame-kick and it hit him. I raised my hands and yelled "Whooop"_

_He got up and raised his hand. That's when the earth started shaking._

* * *

Back to reality:  
Blossoms POV

The earth was shaking strongly. It made me and Brick fall down. We also heard some screaming from the cabins from the far.  
What the hell is going on?

The earthquake stopped few seconds later and the sky was red. Blood red.  
This is weird. Skies aren't red. Right? I think I'm seeing things.  
"Yo, Pinkie? The sky doesn't look normal" Brick said. That means that this isn't my imagination. This IS happening!

"I know Brick. We should-" I tried to finish my sentence, but something didn't let me. It's getting really hot. Too hot. I feel like I'm in hell, but it also felt good, due to my fire powers.  
"Hahaha" I heard someone laugh. And then it made "poof". A pink cloud appeared infront of me. That kind of shocked me and I ran over to Brick and held on his arm.

A weird creature came out of the smoke. You could tell he's male, but... eh well, he's dressed up like a girl.

"So, so, you two are the fire bender." That thing said in a gay-ish voice.

"What the heck are you faggot?" Brick asked. I slapped his arm but that creature suddenly got mad and spoke in a devilish voice with us now.  
"How dare you, you little brat!" he yelled at Brick. His voice softened again and continued to talk. "You will not survive, now that I've found you"

He laughed and disappeared in a pink cloud. I was still shocked and still held Bricks arm tightly. He tried to pull his arm away but he couldn't.

"Brick! Blossom! Are you two okay?!" We heard a voice from behind. We turned around and saw Monk Kūkai running toward us.

"Yes Master Kūkai. But Blossom is just 'a little bit' shocked" Brick said and chuckled. I only glared at him and turned my attention back to the monk.

"Would you tell me what happened here?" Kūkai asked. I looked up at Brick, signaling him to tell about earlier.

"A weird faggot-demon appeared. He got mad because I called him that, hehe, but then he got angry and told us that we won't live long because 'he found us'. That dude was scary enough to scare Pinkie like that" he laughed.

"Quit laughing and stop calling me Pinkie! I have a name, yano?" i yelled at him. But seconds later my attention fell back to Kūkai. He made a serious face.

"Blossom, Brick. Come with me, your training can wait for now." he said. We nodded and followed him.  
He brought us back to the temple, but not into the library. Instead, we went into the temples basement. There was another library. I sweat dropped.

Seriously? This library was much bigger than the one above.

"Master? Do you know who that thing was?" I asked him. He didn't answer though. He was looking through some books and got one out and gave it to us.

"**Book of the monsters**?" Brick and I read the title. Kūkai nodded.

"I want you two to read that book in the next few days and now listen." I looked at Brick and he was looking at the direction of the monk.

"The creature who just visited you two, was HIM. Actually it's impossible for him to enter the camp. Something happened with the securitywall. He's the one, who's terrorizing people from all over the world. And his new goal, my dears, are you two."

"Us? Why us?" I asked.

"HIM somehow managed to lock Hades(***1**) up into the Tartarus(***2**) and took over. Now he knows that you two are the successor of the heir, he wants to kill you two." Kūkai explained.

"But that means I'm related to BRICK?" I asked in shock.  
"No you are not. Hades shares his powers with human beings, like he did it with your mothers and it jumped to the next generation. You two have the powers of Hades, that means you are the right successor of the heir."

"But Hades is in hell and he's evil. Does this make us evil too?" Brick asked. The monk sighed.

"I'm sorry but I don't know. We wanted to find out but before we could, HIM killed your mothers." With that, I felt Brick getting tense and saw that he balled his fists.

"Monk Kūkai? What will happen to us all?" i asked him.  
"My dear Blossom, you are not ready to know the full story about it." I looked down and nodded.

"Uhm one more question. Do we have to tell our siblings?"  
"Yes, but not now. First, you got to translate the papyrus. This is the only way you all will understand the full truth." he said. "You can go back now. But please, right into your cabins. You can practise tomorrow after breakfast." He said. We nodded and left the temple behind us.

* * *

On our way back to the cabin, I looked at Brick. He was still tense.

"Brick? Is something wrong?" I asked him.

He looked at me and let out an angry sigh. "Yes, there is. Damn, if I would've known that HE was the one who my mother killed and not someone else, I would have finish him off." He said.

I looked into his eyes, he looked back. "Brick, I know how you feel. But look, we will get revenge. All the gods above us are probably on our side." I told him and pulled him in a hug. He hugged me back. We stood here like this for 4 minutes or even longer.

Man it feels great to be in his arms like that. Let's hope that Aphrodite(***3**) is having her fingers in here.

We both pulled away. "And you should know, I'll be always here for you. Don't care if we only know eachother for few hours." I told him. He nodded.

A slight breeze came and I shivered. Brick saw this and wrapped his arm around me. With his other arm, he made a fireball to light up the way.

When we came back to the cabin, I rushed into the bathroom right after I've got my PJs and changed in there. I got out and saw Brick. Shirtless.

"Brick, wear some clothes!" I told him and covered my eyes, knowing that I'll blush deeply.

"Sorry Blossy, but no. Deal with that" he said and I heard him chuckle. Man he does that alot.

I gave up and opened my eyes. Brick went over to his bed and got in. I did the same.

"Goodnight Brick." I told him.

"Goodnight Beautiful" he mumbled "Sleep well" he added.

I smiled at that and few minutes later, I heard him snoring. But wait, did he just call me beautiful?

"Urgh, thanks Brick. Now I'll probably can't sleep because of that" I whispered and closed my eyes.

Luckily, I could drift into my dreamland.

* * *

(*1) **Hades** is the ruler of the underworld from the greek mythologie. He's one of the sons from the titans Kronos and Rhea.  
(*2) **Tartarus **is the prison in the underworld. Hades, Zeus and Poseidon cut their father into pieces and threw them into this hell-prison  
(*3) **Aphrodite** is the god of love and beauty from the greek mythologie. She's the daughter of Uranos.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I think you didn't..nor I think you guys even understood this chapter. .

But never mind, just ask if you don't understand something and I'll reply!

R&R!

~Cimbom


	6. Unwanted

_Recently:_  
_"Goodnight Brick." I told him._  
_"Goodnight Beautiful" he mumbled "Sleep well" he added._  
_I smiled at that and few minutes later, I heard him snoring. But wait, did he just call me beautiful?_  
_"Urgh, thanks Brick. Now I'll probably can't sleep because of that" I whispered and closed my eyes._  
_Luckily, I could drift into my dreamland._

* * *

BLOSSOMS POV:  
_I found myself on a beautiful flower meadow. The sun is shining brightly, the birds are singing their own incredible songs. I looked around and saw a mirror next to me._

_I was wearing a hot pink gown and a princess crown. But I wasn't alone. I saw that there's someone else on my right side. That person had red hair like mine in middle length. He had put his hand on my mirrors shoulder and smiled at me. His clothes were royal like my gown._  
_I looked over both shoulders but saw nothing and stared into the mirror again. He was still here. Weird. I can't even see his full face. Only his eyes. They were red._  
_That was Brick! I'm hundret percently sure of it. The mirror Brick leaned closer to my mirror figure and apparently, so did I._

I woke up, jumped and landed on the floor. Ouch.

I heard Brick stirr up. "What happened" he mumbled.

I bit my lowerlip and got up. Silently, I made my way over to his bed and bent down. "Sleep little Bricky, sleep very tight. Santa is coming to make you feel right." I quietly sang into his ear. Luckily, he felt asleep as fast as he 'woke' up. (A/N I only know that song in german and not in english, so I just made something up:P)

I breathed in and let it out. I looked over to the clock. It was 2 a.m. Great. I'll probably won't sleep in again for few hours. So I quietly changed into something and got outside.

The stars were shining brightly next to the half moon. It was so beautiful. I found a seat and sat. I could stay like this for a very long time. The only thing I actually need is someone to cuddle.

Sadly, I don't have anyone to cuddle with. I sighed loudly and looked up. I actually could try to translate that stupid paper.

I quickly jumped off the seat and got into the cabin again to get the papyrus. Once I've got it, I went out again, back to the place from before.

I rolled the paper off and read it once and urgh I can tell it's not very easy. It's written in a language that I don't understand. Guess I really can't do it by myself.(A/N I have no Idea about the content on the papyrus. I will write it on the last chapter of this story.)

"You know it's almost 3 a.m. right?" someone asked me. That shocked me and I turned around. Well who would it be? It's Brick, DUH!

"Yeah, I had a dream and woke up, then I just got out, because I knew that I wouldn't sleep for hours. So I just took the papyrus and tried to translate it. But I don't understand a freaking thing." I told him.

He made that "aha"-face expression and came closer to me. His right arm made his way over my shoulder. "Come on let's get inside. It's really cold at night." he said.

I nodded in agreement and we both got inside.

Once we got in I made my way over to the bed again and got in. But this time I wasn't alone. Brick joined me in the bed. I gave him a 'what are you doing?' look.

"Well, Bloss. You said you can't sleep? Now you will!" he said.

"What does make you think that I could sleep well if YOU'RE in MY bed?" I asked him.

He shrugged and thought for few seconds. "Well that's because I'm really comfy" he answered and made a puppy dog face.

Wow he's really full of himself but I've let him stay.

I moved to the side so he could fit in. Brick laid down next to me and grabbed my waist. With that he pulled me in close. That made me lay my hand on his chest.

I could feel the rythm of his heart beat. But it was really fast. I blushed madly.

After few minutes, I heard his snores again. That kinda made me tired too and I fell back to sleep. This time, I slept till 9 am.  
Once I woke up, I still heard Brick snoring. His arms were still wrapped around me and my head was still on his chest. I blushed a mad red and tried to get rid of him. Easier said than done.

His grap was very tight. But after few minutes of struggling I broke free. My face was still hot and red. My stuggling woke him up though. "Good morning sleeping beauty" I mocked him.

Brick chuckled slightly. "Good morning" he said and got up.

We got ready for our day. We wore our training outfit. (A/N they have over 20 training outfits)  
"So Brick, ready to translate piece of paper today?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know. We have a long day today. We could sit one or two hours infront of the papyrus and translate one piece. I really want to train today, since I couldn't yesterday" he said.

"You're actually right Brick," I agreed with him, "but I actually don't want to translate today. Let's do it tomorrow! (A/N Blossom is that you?) We should only train and relax. I mean it's our first week here."

Brick thought for a while and nodded in agreement. "Sure then. Let's do it your way!" he added.

After our conversation, we got outside to train. You should get used to that. We'll do it twice everyday. Before lunch and after dinner. And between that, we'll hang out. Sounds awesome huh?

We got to the field and started our training. Our siblings joined us. Few hours passed and we finished training. That was fun. Especially Bubbles' huge wave that flushed the guys away. (A/N sorry for the skip! I was too lazy to describe the moves etc)  
Brick tried to dry his brothers with his firebending. I helped him and then we went to the cave for lunch.

Once we arrived, Butch told us to find a seat, while they'll get us our lunch. We did as told and found a table. We sat down.  
Few minutes later a guy came toward us. I met him once. He's the guy who saw me yesterday before dinner. Remember? I forgot his name. Was it Dekker? No, Dexter! That was it!

"Hey, can I sit with you three?" he asked us. But he was too late. Brick and his siblings came. They looked very angry and Dexter left without a word.

"Thanks guys," Bubbles said and moved so Boomer could take a seat. He sat down and wrapped his arm around Bubbles.

"Thanks for what?" Butch asked. Bubbles only looked over to where Dexter sits. "He was creepy!" she answered him.

I looked over to the Blues and raised my eyebrow. Boomer saw that and unwrapped his arm from Bubbles quickly. Weiiird.

I sat between Brick and Buttercup in the cornerseat. I wanted to say something to Brick, but someone interrupted me. Someone who is not a part of our group.

* * *

Cliffhanger :D  
Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be added soon!  
R&R  
Cimbom~


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys. This is episode 6. I'm sorry I didn't upload for awhile. My school is very stressful and I couldn't handle to continue my stories. Anyway, 25+ reviews for Chapter 7!

_Recently:_

_I looked over to the Blues and raised my eyebrow. Boomer saw that and unwrapped his arm from Bubbles quickly. Weiiird._

_I sat between Brick and Buttercup in the cornerseat. I wanted to say something to Brick, but someone interrupted me. Someone who is not a part of our group._

* * *

The person who interrupted me was a girl and a guy stood right next to her. The guy was Dexter, nonsense. But I don't know the girl. She had freckles all over her face and two red poofballs, which she probably calls her hair. Her eyes were pitch black.

"You all better should leave. Except you." she said and looked at Brick. A smirk spreaded on her face. Same thing happened with Dexter and he stared at me.

I looked at him. I can swear, he looked like he's going to eat me, but my gaze wandered back to the girl with the poof balls.

"Why should we go, bitch?" Butch snapped at her and got up.

"I have a name and it's Princess" she said "now leave the table." With that, she moved her hands and few plants began to grow and surrounded her and it was in a position, that it would strangle us.

With a swift handmotion, Bubbles gained control over the plants and stopped them before Princess could do anything.

"What the hell? I thought you could only bend water?" Princess said in disbelief. With that we all chuckled.

"You don't know who we are, huh sweetie? Don't you know that each two of us can bend water, fire and earth? You know that we can bend the other forms too right?" Bubbles started and looked at the guys.

Brick got up and gave Boomer and Butch a sign. Both of them nodded and bent their elements. Boomer bent the water from the lake nearby. Butch stomped to the ground and a piece of rock flew to the air but he stopped it from flying higher.

The water from the lake came quickly and clashed with the rock. The element mud was created by them. Butch moved his hand to Bricks direction and the red-eyed fire bender bent his element and heated the mud. At least, Boomer threw the hot mud at Princess.

I think you can imagine, what a loud scream she just let out.

"This is so not over." she said and ran away, crying. Only Dexter was still here and he was still staring at me.

I put my hand on my forehead and turned my body to Brick's direction. Dexter's stare was giving me goosebumps. Of course, Brick noticed this and narrowed his eyes. I could see that flames replaced his pupils (A/N like in Anime).

But few seconds later, he calmed down. "Stalkman is gone Blossy." he said and I turned around.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. He pulled me in for a side hug, which I returned.

~25 minutes later~

Buttercup shoved her plate away. "Man I'm full" she said.

"Me too." Bubbles said. "What are we gonna do this afternoon now?" She added.

I looked around. "Well, the sun is shining brightly. There's no icy wind or whatever. How about swimming in the lake?" I asked.

"Mhm, sure." Brick murmured as he looked at me. I looked at him then got up. "Let's get our stuff then. Meeting time is half an hour." I told everyone.

Bubbles shot off her seat and grabbed Boomers wrist and pulled him up. "Come on Boomer, you still need to tell me which Bikini I should wear." She yelled at him.

After the word Bikini, Boomer blushed a deep red. Butch looked at Buttercup and a huge smirk spreaded on his face.

"So, do I get to see Butterbutt in a bikini too?" he wiggled his eyebrows at Buttercup. That earned him a punch on his head.

"If you won't shut up right now, then I will make sure you will never get up the next morning." she threatened him.

"Oh we've got a feisty one over here." Butch chuckled and wrapped his arm around Buttercups shoulder. Big mistake.

She took Butch's wrist and pulled him over her shoulder. He landed to the ground and laid on his back. "Ouch girl, you've got some moves." he whined and got up. "Your bad, I didn't feel anything." he added.

Buttercup gave him the death-look and he hid behind Brick. Bubbles laughed and pulled on Boomer's wrist. "Come on Boomer, let's go." she said and ran to her cabin with Boomer.

Both of them froze their path and skated to the cabin's direction. Buttercup created a hole and jumped into it. Butch wanted to follow her but unfortunately, she closed the hole when Butch was in mid-air and he fell on his butt.

"Ouch, BC! What was that for?" He yelled to the ground and stomped his feet to where the hole was. The ground started shaking but stopped few seconds ago.

"Get yer own hole, Bitch." we heard Buttercup say.

Butch got angry but this time he could control it and got himself an own hole and disappeared.

I made myself ready with creating two flames in my hands but Brick held me back. "Noo, let's walk this time, huh?" he said.

I looked at him and he smiled at me. I couldn't resist that smile so I agreed.

* * *

Meh, didn't know where to end this chapter..i can feel it's crappy. ._.

I don't own the PPG nor the RRB!  
Anyway, 25+ reviews for Chapter 8!  
Check out my other stories **Two different Worlds collide** and **The Babysitter**


	8. Beachday

I know the last Chapter was short, but I've spent DAYS on that. :/ I actually am happy that I could upload Chapter 6. But yeah here's Episode 7. Next episode will be uploaded soon. I don't know when though.

* * *

_Recently:  
I made myself ready with creating two flames in my hands but Brick held me back. "Noo, let's walk this time, huh?" he said._

_I looked at him and he smiled at me. I couldn't resist that smile so I agreed._

* * *

Now:

Brick and I wandered on the path to our cabins. We had to melt the ice that Bubbles and Boomer caused. On our entire way, Brick was keep looking at my direction.

When we finally reached our cabin, Brick stormed in. I followed him inside and saw that he was grabbing his things. "Come on Blossom, change already!" He said patient-less.

"Chill-ax Brick!" I told him as I grabbed my bikini from my suitcase and went to the bathroom to change. Brick unfortunately knocked on the door 3 times before I could get out.

I stepped my toe on the ground of our bedrooms – only having my pink bikini on – and went to my suitcase to get out a beach-dress.

I kinda felt two eyes on me. I turned around and saw Bricks gaze following every move I make. His face is deeply red and I thought it would be the best to change quickly.

I quickly put on my dress but Brick's eyes were still on me. "Brick?" I asked him in a friendly voice. A TOO friendly voice.

"Yes Pinkie?" he answered and smirked.

I moved closer to him. "WHY WON'T YOU TAKE A PICTURE? IT'LL LAST LONGER!" I yelled into his ear.

With that, he fell down backwards on his bed and held my hand, which caused the fact that I fell on top of him.

"Mhm, Blossy. Didn't know you were that obsessed with me." He smirked at me. I just blushed and turned my head around and playfully hit his chest before getting up.

"You perv! Get up now, we're going!" I yelled at him then I went to my suitcase, put out two towels, a bottle sunscreen, a hat and sunglasses and put them into a beach bag.

On my night table, I saw the papyrus and raised my eyebrow. "Brick, I think we should start translating this papyrus. Don't you think so?" I asked him. He let out a moan.

"Do we have to Blossy?" he whined. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Brick, the sooner the better. I know I said we should do it some other time. But I kinda have a feeling that this thing is really important. You know, about the HIM-Thing." I tried to explain.

Brick came closer to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I know Blossy, but chill out. Fine we'll translate it. But I don't think that we should do it next to our Siblings." He said in a very soft and kind voice.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Yeah you're right. But I'll take the papyrus with me, in case of anything what happens." I told him and he nodded.

"If you want to, then we'll skip our evening-training and go to the library and translate it." He said.

"Alright, wise guy." I joked and he chuckled.

"Come on, Pinkie. Let's go, the others are probably waiting by now." He said. I quickly took my bag and put the papyrus into it.

Before we got out, Brick wrapped his arm around my waist and I gave him a "what-are-you-doing-look".

"You know, to scare that Dexter creep off." he explained. '_Yeah sure Brick'_ my mind said. But I mentally shook it off.

"Come on let's go." I said and we stepped out.

"I don't wanna walk now. Wrap your arms around me and hold on tight." Brick said. I knew he was going to use the jet-hands-thingy. I did as told and he made two flames with his hands, which shot us up to the sky, then his feet supported his hands.

I helped him and used my own feet too and soon, we reached the beach. Once, we reached the ground, I've let go off him and Brick blushed again.

"What's up with you blushing the whole ti-" I started, but someone interrupted me.

"We're here. Are we too late?" I heard the cheerful voice of my blonde haired sister.

"No you aren't Bubs." I told her and turned my head around to face my siblings. Bubbles was wrapped up in Boomer's arms and Buttercup crossed her arms.

"Where's Butch?" Brick asked curiously. We all looked at Buttercup.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" she asked and knitted her eyebrows.

"What did you do to Butch?" Bubbles asked and moved away from Buttercup.

"Knocked that pervert out." She said like it was no big deal and shrugged her shoulders. We all just stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"Lady, you are seriously twisted." I told her.

She smirked. "Thanks" She added.

"Don't worry, he'll come as soon as he wakes up." Brick said and put his hand on my shoulder, which calmed me down.

"Alright. Let's have fun!" I said and threw my fists into the air as everyone agreed.

We split up in two teams. Brick, Bubbles, Boomer and me against Buttercup in Element volleyball. (A/N too lazy to explain how they play. But like the name 'Element volleyball' tells you, they play with their elements.)

20 minutes later, we finished playing. Buttercup won – which didn't surprise me by the way, she's amazing in sports.

Right after we finished the game, Butch appeared and he was really cranky toward us, but flirted with Buttercup the whole time and didn't stop at all whenever she smacked him on his head.

I found a comfy place for myself and unfolded my towel. I sat down and started pouring sunscreen on my hand and rubbed it on my skin. "Brick? Would you rub my back with sunscreen?" I asked him and laid on my stomach.

He quickly made his way over to me and awkwardly rubbed his hands on my back. Few minutes later, he finished and let go.

I got up and kneed in front of him. "Thanks, carrot head." I said and gave him a long peck on his cheek and at least smiled at him. Then I laid down on my towel and let the hot sun kiss my body.

In the corner of my eye, I saw that Brick was smiling as he held his cheek. That made me blush like crazy. Let's hope no one saw it.

I moved my eyes to the other side, only to see the brunettes fighting and the blondes goofing around like maniacs. Everything seems so perfect right now. Too perfect. I think that something's going to happen soon. Really soon.

* * *

_Chapter 9 Preview:_

"_Brick, come here! Quick!" I yelled at Brick while re-reading the papyrus in my hands.  
"What happened Bloss?" he asked. I pointed to a spot of the papyrus and then I made him look at the book in front of us.  
"This book will help us to translate the papyrus. It's written in the same language, plus in the last pages are some vocabularies." I told him._

"_So, what are we waiting for? Let's translate this stuff and find that secret out!" he said.  
__

So this was Chapter 8 with the preview of the next Chapter. It will take some time, to think of a good story for the papyrus, so hang on! And sorry for the late upload! It took me few days to think of what the Characters should do in this Episode and I still had school stuff to do, but luckily, I've got a Christmas and New Year's break for 2 weeks. So I'll spend more time with my stories. Anyway, check out my other Stories **The Babysitter **and **Two different Worlds collide**. I'll also write two new stories: One story with the ButtercupxButch pairing and one story from the couple MonaxRaph from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Be sure you check it out once I've uploaded it!

Lots of love;  
Cimbom~


End file.
